The Love Triangular
by As-Awkward-As-Tweek
Summary: When Jacob Marsh broke up with Betty Broflovski, he didn't expect to be kissing his ex's twin brother a couple of hours later.
1. Guess what? It's the first chapter!

**The user who came up with the idea for this story (and the names of Jacob, Logan and Betty) are called: ric122**

 **Hope you're happy with the story**

Tweek bros are the most popular coffee shop in town. It's not surprising really, the coffee and cakes are delicious. I guess that's why I suggested we meet there, considering the fact that I can't go in without consuming a lemon bar. Man, those things are delicious. Anyway, I'm still standing outside my house when I should be walking. I don't want to keep Betty waiting. As I walked, I got out my phone and checked for texts. Now, I'm aware it's not safe to walk and text, I remember the thirty minute lecture my mum gave me when I got my first phone. But I'm kinda sick of all her rules. I reckon dad is too. That's why he hides in the shed a lot. I have three texts, one from my mother telling me to stop looking at my phone while I'm walking, another from Betty asking where I am and one from Logan.

Logan and Betty are twins. Not identical, but twins. I'm dating Betty, but I don't think I will be for much longer. I'm just don't really like her anymore. I'm not sure if I should dump her. Strangely, Logan was very encouraging about the idea of us breaking up.

 _Logan: Hey dude Betty is gonna wanna talk about Christmas plans so be ready for that. :P_

 _Jacob: Thanks, Ttul._

I guess I'll talk about me now. My name is Jacob Marsh, I'm 15 (Along with Betty and Logan) and would prefer to be inside to outside. I'm good at sports, I just don't like them. I prefer to have good grades. My friends are Alex Tweak, James Black, and Logan Broflovsiki (Duh). I wouldn't consider myself friends with Betty, although she says I'm her friend.

I'm at Tweek bros now. I better go in instead of standing outside. "Hey Betty." I say as I sit down. She perks up instantly, and reaches in her bag for a- Damnit. It's a binder. She always makes folders of information whenever she wants to discuss something. "Right. Let's talk about Christmas." Queue sarcastic celebration. "Could me and Logan spend Christmas with you and your family? Mum and dad are going to visit Granny and Grampa."

Our 'date' was really just 20 minutes of texting various family members, and Betty pllling out random bits of information she didn't need to put into a folder. I mean come on, I don't need to be handed a list of things Betty and Logan are allergic to. "Ok, that's everything. I've got to go now. Bye Jacob." She planted a kiss on my cheek and that was it. She was gone. Just like that. So I guess I'd better go to. But first I'll check on Mr Tweak. There's a storeroom at the back of the shop which is left unlocked in case I want to talk to Mr Tweak. I feel really bad for him. He has a son with a guy called Craig who left 4 years into their marriage. I'm friends with Mr Tweaks son. Meaning I get to see him a lot. He's only in his 30s but he's really depressed. He has no success with dating, especially when he's still in love with Craig. Alex hasn't seen his other father in a long time. He misses him. "Hi Mr Tweak." I say as I open the door. He looks up from the box he's sorting and I watch as a grin grows on his face. "H-Hello Jacob! I saw you were here with Betty. S-Such a nice girl." I look at the box he's sorting and decide to help him out. I've done this so many times I've stopped asking if I can help, I simply sit down and start sorting the coffee beans onto the shelves. "T-Thank you J-Jacob. I may only be 32 but I really am starting to feel like an old man."

It's school today. Ugh. I'm shattered as I didn't sleep well last night. Probably why I tripped and fell down the stairs earlier this morning. But atleast when I get there, i'll be able to see my friends. I'm still at crossroads about Betty. I don't want to hurt her, and if she is upset when I dump her Logan might kill me, and then I'd end up losing by best friend. Well, I'd love to moan some more but I've arrived at school. Screw you Tuesday. Today I have double Religous studies, double history and geography. It's like the trifecta of boring. I actually like history. I just hate the lesson. Time to get this over with.


	2. Chapter Dos (That's Spanish for two)

**Chapter 2, here we go...**

 **By the way, if you got my song reference last chapter PM me and I'll give you a biscuit.**

Wednesday

Ok, it's official. No one is worse then Gavin Cartman. I should probably explain. He's fat, ugly, and obnoxious (Just like his father.) Also, his name just makes him sound like a egotistical asshole. Not that I'm saying he isn't. But there's one other thing I hate about him. He sometimes sneaks into Tweek Bros. and puts laxatives in the coffee. I'm not even kidding.

Anyway, just thought I'd throw that in when I got the chance. Anyway I'm meeting with Betty today. To end things. I've decided and I'm going to go through with it. Definitely. This is going to go well.

 **After meeting with Betty.**

Well that went badly. I can't believe it. She was talking about how excited she is to spend Christmas with me and... I couldn't break up with her. I'll do it on our next date next Monday.

 **Monday**

Goddamnit, why me? Ughhhhhhh... once again, it didn't go how I'd planned. Mainly because she said the 'L' word. She told me she loved me. Why in hell does this have to happen to me? Why? Why? Why? Well, I couldn't dump her then could I? Or maybe I could. But the Logan really would kill me. Although he seemed to think the fact she said she loved me was hilarious. I'm not enjoying him liking my pain.

 **Christmas**

THANK GOD! I'M FREE! Now I know it's Christmas, and it was kind of dickish of me to dump her but she told me she knew I wanted to dump her. And then, guess what? The 'I love you' apparently wasn't real. She did it in the hope I wouldn't dump her. The first time anyone told me they loved me and it was all fake. Goddamnit,why does it hurt so much? Ugh...

Right. I'm walking downstairs now, to possibly the most awkward Christmas dinner in my life. Featuring: My annoying, overprotective strict mum, my idiotic dad who won't stand up to his wife. My ex-girlfriend, and my ex's brother, also known as my best friend. My great uncle jimbo, who basically just drinks beer and grunts. There's also my grampa and grandma, who are probably the most idiotic people I've ever met. As I sit down, I receive about a thousand glances all meaning different things. There's the 'do your parents know?' Which my ex is giving me. There's also mum's 'I know something's wrong, why won't you tell me?' As well as grampa's 'do you know where your father hid the beer?'

The food was half good half bad. Mum always cooks vegan food (Which only her and Betty eat) and dad orders takeaway which is always awesome. It must seem like a strange arrangement to Betty and Logan but it's what my family always does. They're really weird. But I was not ready for 6 hours later.


End file.
